Primer aniversario de bodas de un Mustang
by BIAK
Summary: —Royai— Antes, todo es miel sobre ojuelas; pero después del primer aniversario de bodas, nada volverá a ser como antes por la culpa una maldición familiar —Royai—


_Cuando la musa llega, llega. Y cuando lo hace, es mejor hacerle caso ;) _

_¡Espero les guste!_

_—Royai—_

* * *

**Primer aniversario de bodas de un Mustang.**

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, alerta a cada sonido que rompiera el silencio; sin embargo, lo único que Roy Mustang percibía en esa habitación era la tranquila respiración de Riza a su lado, y el sonoro tic tac del reloj de su habitación justo en frente de él, a tan sólo unos minutos de dar la media noche.

A sólo unos minutos de cumplir un año de matrimonio

Si esto hubiera ocurrido una semana antes, no estaría tan asustado viendo el reloj a cada rato.

"_Porque el verdadero reto está a punto de empezar"_ pensó al mirar detenidamente las manecillas del reloj moverse.

Para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, debía remontarse en el tiempo a unos días atrás:

Riza no era la misma este último tiempo: Gruñía, se quejaba, andaba de un humor horroroso y encima, se había vuelto completamente delicada y lloraba cada dos por tres, y cualquier cosas que le dijeran, por mínima que fuese, la tomaba como un insulto y o una de dos: o se echaba a llorar como una magdalena o lo perseguía por la casa a balazos; y obviamente conociendo a Riza como era, la segunda opción era la más frecuente.

Por eso había noches en las que dormía en el sofá. Otras donde se las pasaba enteras en busca de _chocolate con maní _en alguna tienda abierta a las cuatro de la madrugada para traerle a casa… Y en otras noches, simplemente no dormía: no al menos dentro de su casa.

Sin embargo, nada había sido tan terrible como ahora.

Todo había estado bien hasta hace tan sólo una semana atrás, cuando recogiendo sus viejas pertenencias para ordenar la casa antes de organizar la fiesta de aniversario, Mustang halló la EFM—Enciclopedia Familiar Mustang—que se dejó caer ente muchos otros libros guardados dentro de su escritorio. El verlo le trajo recuerdos, y no dudó ni un instante en volver a echarle una ojeada aunque ya se supiera todo lo que había dentro… en fin, lo hacía porque le recordaba viejos tiempos.

Al dar una repasada veloz a las hojas del volumen y llegar al final con el significado ‹Matrimonio› —el final de la vida para un Mustang—vio caer de entre las páginas un sobre de carta al suelo. Observó su descubrimiento por un momento y, algo dudoso, se agachó para recogerlo y leer el contenido de la carta de una vez:

_« ¡Felicitaciones!_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que se aproxima tu primer aniversario de bodas ¡Enhorabuena!_

_Te has atado la soga al cuello, familiar, y te lo digo hablando bien en serio » _

Roy tragó saliva, sin poder creer aún lo que estaba leyendo.

« Seguramente en estos momentos te estará preguntando "_Y éste ¿qué rayos sabe?_" Amigo, si crees que no sé nada sobre lo que te está pasando, me temo que estás absolutamente equivocado. Como sabré, por ejemplo, que en estos momentos te encuentras en una isla desierta en medio de un mar de pirañas, y si no, al menos te debes sentir así.

Y si crees que no te comprendo, te diré que en tu momento lo hice ¡Vaya que sí lo hice!

Probablemente habrás notado que tu esposa está diferente, y no: no es una alucinación tuya. Está gruñona, se te molesta con facilidad, no te deja dormir y para colmo de males quiere matarte. Y te aseguro que si piensas que nada puede ser peor que ahora, te informo que a partir del primer aniversario de bodas de un Mustang, todo se pondrá color de hormiga.

Para que te hagas una idea te lo pongo así: Te quedarás calvo y todo tu maravilloso pelo negro se irá con la peineta; te pondrás gordo, feo y viejo de la nada, comerás como cerdo; y si te parece poco, te transformarás en un fiel sirviente a todo lo que tu mujer diga.

Dile adiós la buena vida. Mucha suerte: la necesitarás.

Tu Ancestro Mustang

(Creador de la EFM) »

Arrugó el papel en sus manos completamente pálido. Nada de lo que pudiera estar allí era verdad, e intentaba converse de aquello: Riza nunca sería así, ella lo amaba y como le dijo años atrás, lo protegería cargando su pistola hasta que lograra cumplir con su objetivo.

Pero Roy recordaba a su padre: Ese pobre hombre viejo, mandado por su esposa sin voluntada propia, viviendo bajo la amenaza de una mujer gruñona y loca por dar tiros al aire por cada enojo… Y es que el pobre hombre era "bueno" en todo el sentido de la palabra en cuanto a un Mustang se refiere.

Sería su fin. No le cabía duda alguna.

Se hizo de día con el cantar de las aves, y Roy no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche pensando en el reto que debía enfrentar de ahora en adelante. La sola idea le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Roy amor ¿Dormiste algo anoche?—la voz somnolienta de Riza abrazando su pecho le trajo de nuevo al presente, a su cruda realidad.

—Eh… Sí—mintió, aunque las ojeras bajo sus ojos le delataban

Riza se movió hacia arriba para quedar a su altura y mirarle a los ojos, con algo de duda.

"_Ya empezó…"_ pensaba, parpadeando fuertemente

—Roy, cariño… —jugueteó con las sabanas con sus dedos sobre el pecho de su pareja—ayer fui al medico, y...

Mustang se mordió el labio inferior, preparándose para la tortura.

-… estoy embarazada—soltó cerrando los ojos para esperar su reacción.

Él tardó unos minutos para que su cerebro pudiera procesar la información.

— ¿¡Estás embarazada!—Exclamó en un grito—. ¿O sea que todo eso de antes era… por el embarazo?

—Supongo que si he estado algo "distinta" últimamente era por esto del embarazo—le respondió sin comprenderlo del todo: sólo sabía que de alguna forma le había dado a su esposo un inmenso alivio.

— ¡Voy a ser padre! ¡Voy a tener un hijo!—exclamó cayendo en cuenta de la realidad y dándose con la mano en la cara.

Y al final, Roy Mustang todavía no entiende que ocurrió con la supuesta maldición: aún no sabe si era cierta o sólo una vil broma de alguien con un pésimo sentido del humor.

_«PD: La maldición del primer aniversario de bodas de un Mustang ocurre generación saltada. ¡Muchas felicidades si eres de los afortunados!»_

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Gracias por leer**

**Corregido**

**18/07/10**


End file.
